Since U Been Gone
by tootsierollz125
Summary: (Songfic Based On Kelly Clarkson's "Since U Been Gone) Takes place present day at a Hogwarts reunion. HGXNL Very sad for RonXHermione lovers.


Well, here it is. Another fruit of my labor. Enjoy! (P.S. This relationship is just weird, so I chose this one. I WAS going to have Colin Creevey find her, but I didn't like that idea.)

**SinceYou Been Gone**

A Songfic based On Kelly Clarkson's song, "SinceYou Been Gone"

* * *

Here's the thing, we started out as friends.

It was cool but it was all pretend.

Yeah, yeah, since you been gone.

You dedicated, you tookthe time.

Wasn't long till I called you mine.

Yeah, yeah, since you been gone.

And all you'd ever hear me say

Is how I picture me with you.

That's all you'd ever hear me say.

Hermione Granger sat on her old four-poster bed, looking out the window at the stars. She had returned to Hogwarts for her reunion. Unfortunately, her old boyfriend Ron Weasley was unable to attend. It would be kind of hard for a dead man to attend his reunion.

Ron had died about 3 years after they graduated. That's the risk Aurors take. He and Harry had taken Auror training and became successful. They were still dating and madly in love when he left for his first mission. It turned out to also be his last.

Smashed to bits by a Yeti. That's what the Ministry had told her. All that was left was a pocket watch that said "RW" on the cover and a battered picture of Hermione. She felt in her pocket for the watch. She fingered the letters and relived painful memories. She had vowed that she would never love another again. She had officially no hope for love.

Suddenly, a tall, handsome man walked into the room. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt anything. Wait, Hermione? Is that you?" Hermione looked up at the man. "Oh my gosh, Neville! Hi! How are you?" she asked. "Pretty good. Just turned twenty-four about a week ago. So, where's Ron?" Neville inquired. "Um, Neville, didn't you hear? Ron died about 4 years ago. Tomorrow." Hermione glumly answered. "Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Neville embraced her. "Neville, you've turned into quite the hottie." Hermione said, trying to repress her sadness. "Got a girlfriend?" Neville's face turned bright red. "Um, no." he answered, looking at his feet. Hermione looked beautiful, he thought. He had always loved her.

But since you been gone

I can breathe for the first time.

I'mstumbling on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you

Now I get

What I want

Since you been gone.

She was still locked in Neville's strong embrace. She nuzzled her face into his chest. Suddenly, they heard music. Hermione recognized it as Kelly Clarkson, a Muggle singer, singing her newest hit, "Since U Been Gone". She had always thought it resembled the relationship her and Ron had.

How can I put it?

You put me on.

I even fell for that stupid love song.

Yeah, Yeah

Since You Been Gone.

How come I'd never hear you say,

"I just wanna be with you."

I guess you never felt that way.

"May I have this dance?" Neville asked politely. The chorus blasted loudly. "Of course." responded Hermione. They slow-danced for awhile. For the first time since she fond out that Ron had died, she was genuinely happy. Not those fake happy feelings that she put on usually. But it was real this time. Strangely, she heard Ron's voice. He was saying, "Hermione Elizabeth Granger, I Love You With All My Heart.". But, that couldn't be! Ron was dead! it was time to move on.

You had your chance

You blew it

Out of sight, out of mind.

Shut your mouth

I just can't take it

Again and again and again and again!

Hermione had a sudden pang of reality sweep through her body. She was falling in love again, something she had never thought possible! Impulsively, she kissed Neville, passionately and long. When she pulled away, they were both shocked. "Hermione... I... I've been waiting for this for so long..." Neville said, stoking her hair. "I know," she answered, "So have I." And she kissed him again.

But since you been gone

I can breathe for the first time.

I'm stumbling on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you

Now I get

What I want

Since you been gone.

Maybe, just maybe, Hermione had some hope for love after all.

* * *

Yay! It's done! Well, please review! I know it's probably not too good. And also, 

FYI: I do not condone the NL/HG ship


End file.
